deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Boudica/Disregarded Battles
Battles here were deemed to be unfair or otherwise not in accordance with wiki standards, and have been removed from the statuses of the warriors and displayed below. __TOC__ Battle vs. Joan of Arc (by The Deadliest Warrior) Joan of Arc is riding on her horse through a clearing, when she spots a chariot in the distance. Boadicea is next to the driver of the chariot, and she fires an arrow at Joan, missing her by an inch. Joan lowers her helmet and charges at the chariot, pike in hand. The pike goes straight through the driver, killing him. Boadicea quickly grabs control of the reins controlling the horses, but the chariot swerves and Boadicea leaps out moments before it turns over and splinters to pieces. Boadicea menacingly growls deep in her throat, and hurls several throwing axes at Joan of Arc, one after the other. They bounce harmlessly off of the French maiden’s armor, but the horse is hit in the neck. It staggers and Joan jumps off before the horse falls, dead. Boadicea takes out her lancea and longsword and runs at Joan, who takes out her crossbow. A bolt flies from the crossbow and hits the Celtic queen in the shoulder, but she rips it out as she is running without so much as losing her footing. Joan of Arc rolls to the side as Boadicea chucks her lancea, and is slashed on her shoulder with the longsword. Joan takes out her mace and tries to attack her opponent, but the weapon is too heavy and constantly misses. Boadicea grabs the mace and lifts it up before she punches the French maiden in her chest and stabs her unprotected stomach. Joan weakly falls back, but takes out her war hammer and wounds Boadicea in her thigh, sticking it straight in. Boadicea screams in rage and bends down to pull the weapon out of her leg. Before she can react, Joan grabs her longsword from the ground and slashes at the Celt’s neck. Boadicea’s head falls to the ground, and her body crumples on top of it. Joan clutches her stomach wound, but manages a cry of victory before she limps away, wounded but otherwise fine, leaving Boadicea’s body for the crows. Expert's Opinion the experts agreed that while weapon-wise Joan and Boadicea were neck-and-neck, and that they were both very skilled in their method of mounted fighting, Joan's armor was what won the battle for her over the armorless Celtic queen. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Tomoe Gozen (by Undead RVD) At the bottom of a hill, a Celtic camp can be seen. 3 Celtic warriors stand guard while two others are with their leader. Their leader is a tall, strong woman. She is speaking to her fellow Celtic warriors. "Roman forces are preparing to send down several men to this city," the Woman says," We shall get the people out and then ambush the soldiers. We would be able to wipe them out. They will send in more men and they will try to slay us, but we will continue to hit them and take them out." Meanwhile, one of the Celtic Warriors that are keeping watch sees an incoming warrior on horseback. He calls to his fellow guards to get ready while he heads to the camp to warn his leader. He bursts through the tent flap, calling to the woman. "Queen Boudica! Come quickly! We have seen a warrior ride by and then rode away!" The woman, Queen Boudica, unsheathes here Celtic Sword. "Arm yourselves and prepare my Chariot!" She says to her men," We go to Battle!" Meanwhile, a distance away, a Samurai warrior on horseback rides back to his leader and his fellow men. His leader is a beautiful woman with light skin and long hair. "巴御前。私は野蛮人を見てきました。彼らは戦う準備ができています。" *"Tomoe Gozen. I've seen the barbarians. They are ready to fight." The woman, Tomoe Gozen, trots towards the direction of the Celtic Camp. "我々は戦いのために武装している。我々はそれらを満たしていなければならない。" *"We are armed for battle. We must meet them." She calls to her samurai warriors and they head to the battle field. .... Boudica is on her chariot, alongside a fellow Celtic warrior, as she and her men enter the battle field. Across from them, Tomoe Gozen and her Samurai warriors appear. Tomoe is on her warhorse while two of her men are on horseback with the remaining three are on foot. Tomoe: Boudica: Tomoe and the samurai are confused by the chariots but are not frightened by the large thing. Tomoe drops down and joins the three samurai on foot, armed with Yumi Long Bows, from which they fire their bows at the Celtic Warriors repeatedly. Boudica and her chariot driver duck down to avoid getting hit. Other Celtic Warriors are able to use their shields to block their shields. One, however, gets hit in the eye and the arrow drives into his head. Boudica and her men begin to charge towards the samurai. Tomoe places the bow on her back, climbs back on her horse and the samurai warriors draw their weapons and charge in. Tomoe, armed with her Naginata, sees Boudica armed with her sword and ready to strike. As the two get up close, Boudica swings and is able to strike down on of the samurai warriors on foot in the neck, decapitating. However, She feels blood splashing onto her face. She looks at her chariot driver and sees him headless. Tomoe had slashed out her Naginata at the driver and decapitated him. Boudica leaps off the chariot as it goes out of control. She rolls away but drops her sword. She sees Tomoe riding around and pulls out her sling, preparing to sling. She releases it at Tomoe. It hits her on the side of her torso but is unharmed thanks to her armor. She then sees another Celtic warrior and is able ride up next to him, slashing at him with her Naginata and slices open his head, cutting into his brain and killing him. At the same time, one of samurai warriors on horseback at Boudica. Boudica is able to unsheathe her Pugio, dodges the samurai's attack and leaps onto the side of the horse. She drags the samurai off and while he is on his back, Boudica climbs on top of him and stabs him in the neck, knowing that these warriors are weak there. Meanwhile, the Celts and Samurai are battling. One samurai stabs one of the Celtic warriors in his chest with his Tachi while another Celtic warrior stabs another Samurai warrior in the neck with a Lancea. The one Celtic Warrior and Samurai then start fighting when Boudica sneaks up on the Samurai and grapples him. She then stabs the warrior in the neck. However, as soon as she pushes the samurai's body off, the last Celtic warrior is slashed across the throat with a Naginata, causing him to bleed out. The remaining horseback warrior of Tomoe is trotting towards Boudica but is halted: "ホールド。" *"Hold." Boudica looks to see Tomoe ride towards her. Tomoe drops down, puts away her Naginata and draws her Tachi. "彼女は私の敵です。" *"She is my foe." Picking up Boudica's Celtic Sword and giving it back to Boudica, Tomoe takes stance and is ready to duel. Boudica swings out with power but is is sloppy and Tomoe dodges. Boudica keeps swinging out but she keeps missing and getting parried. Tomoe then strikes out and cuts Boudica's arm badly. However, Boudica ignores the pain and swings out again. Tomoe keeps dodging and parrying the Celtic Queen's attacks. Tomoe then strikes Boudica in the leg and knocks her down. However, Boudica keeps fighting and won't stop fighting. Tomoe looks at the woman with both pity and respect. "あなたは、戦い続ける。 あなたが降伏しません。" *"You keep fighting. You do not surrender." Boudica continues to fight but she weakens from the lost of blood. She slows but she does not surrender. "I will KILL you, you Roman Scum!" Boudica continues to fight but Tomoe quickly thrusts her sword and disarms the Celtic Queen. The Celtic Queen tries to grab her sword but Tomoe kicks her in the head, rendering her unconscious. "彼女は非常に強い意志を持っています。" *"She has a very strong will." Her remaining Samurai notices sound coming from behind. "巴、多くの男性は東から来ている。" *"Tomoe, many men are coming from the East." Tomoe looks to the east and hears the sounds of marching. She then hears a barely audible word from the Celtic Queen: "Romans..." Tomoe repeats the word she heard: "Romans." She then calls to her horse and once it comes, Tomoe lifts the unconscious Boudica onto the back of the horse. Tomoe climbs on and turns to her samurai. "私たちは、より多くの男性を必要とします。私たちは、より大きな敵に直面している。" *"We will require more men. We are facing a larger enemy." The Samurai looks at his leader in confusion but he remembers she is his leader. He nods in agreement and the two ride off, with Boudica with them... WINNER: TOMOE GOZEN! Expert's Opinion This was not as close a match as I thought. Despite Boudica being bigger, stronger and crueler, Tomoe won through her superior training, agility, experience and use of steel weapons and armor. Both women are strong warriors who made a differince but at the end, the Samurai way was what gave Tomoe the Win. *Quick Note: I am unable to write, speak or even find a proper translator for Common Brittonic (the language that Boudica and her fellow natives of Roman British would have spoken), so I am going with English for when she speaks. Also, to anyone who can speak Japanese, tell me is I got the Japanese translations correct or not. I am trying to not offend anyone want to be as correct as I can. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Matilda of Tuscany (by Goddess of Despair) The sunlight shines upon Matilda of Tuscany and her 4 knights as they march on the road to Rome. Next to Matilda, mounted on a horse, was Gregory VII, the pope. Matilda was mounted on her own horse, wielding a War Lance. Located on the side of the road was a forest, where Boudica and her Celtic warriors await the passing of enemy troops. Matilda, sensing something wrong, ordered a halt to her troops. She turned, scanning the horizon. Suddenly, a stone came flying at one of her troops! It hit the man right in his head, smashing his nose and making him scream in agony. From the forest, Boudica and her four Celts charged. She turned to one Knight, ordering him to follow and defend the pope. She then turned to another, her crossbowman, and ordered him to take aim. A Lancea suddenly came flying towards them, meeting its mark on the already wounded Knight. Matilda’s crossbowman fired a bolt, which brought down one Celtic warrior. With a roar, Matilda rode off towards the Celts, as her two Knights followed, one forced to discard his crossbow for a sword. Matilda striked a Celtic warrior in the throat, blood splattering from the wound. Boudica, armed with a Lancea, impaled a Knight before he could react with his sword. The second Knight slashed high with his broadsword, but the Celt parried and kicked him in the chest. Stumbling back, the Knight made a wild slash at the Celt, missing him. Another Celt came up from his side, whom he thrusted into with his sword. However that was plenty of time for the other Celtic warrior to catch up behind him and decapitate him. Matilda of Canossa rode towards the Celtic warrior and swung her sword, slicing his throat. Boudica, with a roar, charged at the mounted warrior and hurled her Lancea! The weapon impaled itself upon Matilda’s horse, which made the beast collapse and throw Matilda onto the ground. Boudica drew her sword and charged again, as Matilda struggled to stand. Matilda parried a high slash from Boudica, and then slashed back, ruining her wooden shield. Boudica dropped it and angrily thrusted at her. Thankfully, her armor deflected the blow and left Boudica wide open. Matilda thrusted her Broadsword into the Celt’s stomach. Matilda tore out her sword as Boudica crumbled to the ground. The Knight and pope returned to her side and, after burying the dead, they set off once again for Rome. Expert's Opinion Boudica is a fierce fighter, but she was no match for Matilda's superior armor and experience. In addition, Matilda possessed better weapons for long and short range. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Trung Trac (by Omnicube1) Trung Trac is washing her elephant and caressing it gently. She pulls out a sponge from a washbowl and wrings out the water. She rubs her hand up and down her elephant's trunk and hums and sings gently Quan họ, a traditional Vietnamese folk song. "Cha tôi cần nhiều xà phòng," she shouts to her father. She hears no response. Cha tôi cần nhiều xà phòng!" she beckons again. She walks into her home and discovers her father's body hanging against the wall with nails holding up his lifeless body. "Bố! Bố! Ai đã làm điều này?" Trung screams in horror. She hears the bellowing and painful groans of her beloved elephant. She darts outside and sees that her elephant was speared several times with several Lanceas still stuck within his body. Tears well up in Trung's eyes as she rushes back inside her abode and discovers a tall, pale woman carrying the exact spear that killed her elephant. The woman was none other then Boudica. She lifts her spear and hurls it at Trung but misses. The Vietnamese heroin grabs a Qiang leaning against the wall and charges toward Boudica. She aims at Boudica's head but she moves it aside and smirks. The Celt woman grabs the spearhead and breaks it off. She draws her Celtic Sword and slashes at Trung. The blade cuts at Trung's dress, but does not cut skin. Trac falls back to get a better weapon. She clambers up into her room and opens a wardrobe. She sees inside her glorious armor and arsenal. She smiles. Meanwhile, Boudica moves up the stairs slowly, sword at the ready. She approaches a door left ajar. She opens it. Inside, Boudica sees a turned over bed. Suddenly, Trung pops up and fires an arrow. It makes its mark in the Celt's chest. It only nicks her armor. Trung fires another, but it slightly pierces the skin. Boudica pulls out the arrow. Angry, she draws out her Pugio also and screams as she charges toward Trung. She draws her Vietnamese Dao and prepares for combat. Boudica slashes down but Trung is able to parry the sword. She kicks Boudica back and slashes twice at her torso. She slashes through the armor and cuts flesh. Amazingly, Boudica does not even flinch at the pain. She attacks back with her sword and dagger. The nimble Trung dodges the blades. She jumps back and tears open a paper window. She taunts Boudica and calls for her to attack her again. The Celt charges at full speed, but Trung jumps out the window into a stack of banana leaves. Boudica throws her Pugio down in disgust and takes out her War Sling. She loads a large rock into it, twirls it above her head, and lets it fly. It narrowly misses Trung. She tries again but misses. The Celt jumps out of the window and lands on solid ground. She runs toward the dead elephant and pulls out a Lancea and hurls it at Trac. The Vietnamese woman narrowly escapes the flying spear, but the blade cuts her cheek. Trung takes her Gun from the ground and displays her martial arts skills. Boudica does not fear her moves and takes out her final weapon, the Burda Club. She runs toward Trung who swings her Gun at Boudica's head. She makes her mark. There is a huge welt across her face. "AHH!" shouts Boudica as she swings down with her club. Trung raises her gun and holds it horizontally to block it. The force of the falling Burda club smashes the staff in two. Boudica then slaps Trac across the face so hard it she sends Trung to the ground. Boudica prepares to finish her off and raises her club high. As she swings down, Trung draws her Dao Găm and stabs it into Boudica's thigh, directly into her femoral artery. Boudica collapses to the ground with a thud. She begins to bleed out heavily. Trac grabs a splintered piece of her gun. "Điều này cho cha tôi!" screams Trung into Boudica's ear. She takes the stake and tries to kill Boudica. However, the Celt grabs her hand and throws her down. She grabs the other stake and plunges it deep into Trac's chest. The Vietnamese woman struggles for air as blood wells up into her throat. Boudica, weak, struggles back to her chariot as blood spews out of her wound. Expert's Opinion While Trung Trac had an advantage in long range weaponry, Boudica had sufficient armor and protection to close the gap between herself and the former. At which point, Boudica had the advantage due to her superior close range weaponry and fighting skills, bringing here the victory. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Montezuma II (by KevlarNinja) Moctezuma: Boudica: In a clearing in the jungles of Mexico, Moctezuma and four of his warriors (two Aztec Jaguars and two Eagle warriors) are resting on their way back to the capital. Suddely, they hear screaming from an open field. It's Boudica and four of her celts (two unarmored, two with armor) attacking. One Celt picks up a sharp rock and puts it in his war sling. He charges, yelling, and launches the stone. It flies through the air and hits a Jaguar in the eye. The remaining Jaguar places an Atlatl on his Tlacochtli. He launches it through the air. It hit's the Sling Celt, stabbing through his unarmored chest. The Celts and Aztecs charge at each other. For defence, Moctezuma picks up a Chimalli shield and a Cuahololli Axe. One armored Celt throws a Lancea, which impales an Eagle warrior. The other Eagle warrior bashes the Celt on the head with his Tepoztopilli, knocking off the Celts helmet. The Aztec proceeds to bash the Celt on the temple. One unarmored Celt slashes the Eagle warrior's throat with his sword. The remaining Jaguar cuts off the Celt's hand with his Maquahuitl. The Celt grabs his bloodly stump. The Aztec finishes him off by slashing his jugular. Boudica sneaks up behind the Jaguar and uses her Burda to smash the Aztec's temple in. An armored Celt charges at Moctezuma. The celt slashes with his sword, but the Aztec ruler ducks. Moctezuma swings his Cuahololli. It gashes the celt in the eye. Boudica and Moctezuma find each other. Boudica does an overhead swing with her club. Moctezuma tries to block with his Chimalli, but the Burda smashes it to peices. Boudica wacks Moctezuma in the face, knocking him to the ground. She then stomps the emperor on the chest. Moctezuma choughs up some blood. Boudica holds the club in the air and shouts in victory. Expert's Opinion Boudica's superior metallurgy and larger physical size, combined with her intimidating approach to battle, was more than enough to contribute to her victory over the Aztec emperor. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Flavius Belisarius (by MilenHD) Belisarius: Boudica: After the successful conquest of the Byzantine Empire over the kingdom of the Vandals and Visigoths, Justinian decided that Britain is next in line. As few days passed, he send his greatest general and warrior Flavius Belisarius to scout the area and know the locals a bit more, as Belisarius and his 4 Byzantine foot soldiers hiked the area for a little bit longer and they have found the plains of the Iceni tribe. In the nearby bushes Boudica was with 4 Celtic warriors were hunting, until they noticed the Byzantines. Boudica raised her javelin and threw it at the Byzantines, missing them. Belisarius told his troops to ready their bows and as the Celts, emerged from the bushes with shields and javelins in hands, they charged at the Byzantines giving war cries at them. The Byzantines fired in straight line their bows, piercing the throat of one of the Celts. Boudica and her Celtic warriors were still charging and they threw their javelins and one of them pierced the abdomen of the one of the Byzantines, killing him at the moment. The Celts and The Byzantines clashed with their shields and spears, but since the Byzantine's kontos spear is long that put them into a big disadvantage against the Boudica and he Celts. As Belisarius realised their enemies are more mobile with their lighter spears he told his troops to hold together with their shields and kontos spears. As the Celts were charging with their lanceas, one of them got pierced by the kontos spear. The Iceni queen raised her shield and her Celts surrounded the Byzantines in circle and both groups started fighting against each other and one of the Celts managed to avoid a thrust from the kontos and pierced the Byzantine soldier. As they were 3 on 3 the Boudica and her Celts started being aggressive at Belisarius, at that time the Byzantines had swap their kontos spears for their spathas. As one of the Celts thrust his lancea at Belisarius, he got his lancea slice in half and moments after his throat sliced too. As the others were fighting the battle soon became 2 on 2 as Boudica sliced with full strength decapitating the Byzantine soldier's head with her longsword. As the other Byzantine soldier tried to stab her from behind, in her left hand Boudica was holding her iron dagger and as she turned, she parried the spatha with her longsword and stab the Byzantine soldier in the eyes. As Belisarius swung his spatha, ending the life of the last male Celtic warrior. As Boudica was holding her dagger in left hand and longsword in right, she charged at Belisarius, who with his last stand was holding his spatha and shield, as both warriors clashed, Boudica caught Belisarius by surprise and with her longsword knocked his spatha away, and as she was preparing to stabb him with her dagger Belisarius smashed his shield into her face and pierced her neck with his Byzantine ceremonial dagger. As the Celtic queen and her warriors were dead, Belisarius raised his shield and gave a mighty war cry. Expert's Opinion Boudica's close range oriented fighting style and her lack of armor were her downsides. Yeah she managed to gave Rome a run for their money, but didn't won after all against Rome. Belisarius tactics, balanced fighting style and stronger armor gave him the key to victory. Also he had fought barbarians before. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Battle Subpage